


oh no

by Ismellgasonmyhands



Category: Fall Out Boy, My Chemical Romance, Panic! at the Disco, Twenty One Pilots
Genre: BEEBO IS NOW IN HERE, I may actually keep updating, It's 3 am, JENNA H8s CHRISTMAS TREES, MEMEMEMEMMEMENENENMEMEN, Memes, O NOW PATRICK IS, OML, The oh series, This is why I'm failing English, What Was I Thinking?, a lot of memes, falling, first fic, help me, ily guys sm, rip ty
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-23
Updated: 2016-11-27
Packaged: 2018-08-16 20:05:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 2,247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8115685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ismellgasonmyhands/pseuds/Ismellgasonmyhands
Summary: Oh GodJenna h8s Christmas treesTy is trying to stop josh from all of thisJosh wants his Christmas treeBeebo is just there I've made too many song references oOPS





	1. Rip

"j0sh" Ty scream

 

"W0t" josh scream back

 

"Watch dis"

 

Ty jump

 

He goes

 

Down

 

 

 

Down

 

 

 

 

 

 

Down

 

 

 

 

Down

 

 

He fall

 

Rip tyler Joseph 2k16


	2. @josh wyd

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ok like I love Jenna 
> 
>  
> 
> She's the bom dot com
> 
>  
> 
> And last chapter got 15 hits
> 
>  
> 
> So here have this trash

Ty's body laid flat on the floor

 

Josh walk to him  
"Oh no"

 

Josh scream

 

Josh then decided to push aways his feelings 

 

He was now the leader of the band

 

He looked down at the body

 

"w0wzerz" josh scream again and picked up Tyler's body

 

He had to hide the body

 

Somewhere

 

-

 

Josh knocked loudly on the door

 

"W000t" a screaming Jenna appeared, opening the door.

 

"Merry Christmas1!1!1!" Josh threw the body bag at her and ran

 

He run

 

 

Sanic fast

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok like honestly I know 15 isn't a lot but I hope 15 people enjoyed this trashy fic
> 
>  
> 
> Should I make a next chapter?


	3. Christmas

Jenna looked into the bag

 

She scream

 

There was a Christmas tree

 

Jenna h8s Christmas trees

\- 

Josh ran back to his car

 

"Now to go home and set up my Christmas tree, which was in the same looking back as Ty was in"

He go home 

 

At home he dragged the bag up to his apartment

 

He puts the bag in the living room

He opens the bag

 

Oh no

 

Ty's body laid in the bag

 

Josh sat and stared at the body how you stare at your grades

 

He sigh

 

He wanted the Christmas tree

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 58 hits oml
> 
> Ily guys so much
> 
> I also love your feedback ;))
> 
> But thank you guys so much
> 
>  
> 
> This fic shall continue
> 
>  
> 
> Yay


	4. Screaming

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scream

Josh sat at his couch, looking at the body for about 10 minutes, until he for a phone call

 

He pick up 

"Salutations?" Josh said 

"jOSHUA WILLIAM DUN Y DID YOU GIVE ME A CHRISTMAS TREE. I H8 CHRISTMAS TREES"

 

"o" josh simply replied before hanging up

 

Josh put his phone down

 

He think

 

A scream pulled him from his thoughts as he looked up

 

He heard the scream again, only louder.

 

He tried to make out the words 

He knew exactly what the scream was saying when it yelled the third time

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

"KANYE FOR 2020"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You guys are the best 
> 
> 98 hits
> 
> I'm so happy oml 
> 
> I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter
> 
>  
> 
> Once again, thank you guys so much for reading this ;u;
> 
>  
> 
> I got an Instagram m8 - ismellgasonmehands


	5. Tell me where are you from, your eyes say. SHA-DA-DE-JOSH DUN

Josh gasp

 

It was Ty

He looked down and opened the bag

 

Ty's head popped out

"M8 WYD. I THOUGHT I WAS A GONER"  
Ty screeched

Josh blankly stared at Tyler 

"THAT MUST OF BEEN WHAT MY GRANPA FELT WHEN HE DIED WHEN I WAS NINE"  
Ty continued to screech

Josh sighed and put his head in his hands

 

He cri

Ty got out of the bag and sat down next to him, patting his back

"What's wrong, m8?"

Tyler asked

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

"I wanted to be the leader of the band" josh cried

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oml guys 144 hits
> 
> ILY GUYS SO MUCH 
> 
> IM REALLY HAPPY AGHHH
> 
> LOVE YOU BABES <333


	6. Jenna is loud. SHE'S STILL GR8 THO

josh continues to cri 

 

He thought he would be the one

 

A sudden pound came to josh door 

 

Tyler got up to awnser it

 

"J000OSH" a screaming Jenna Appeared

Ty opened the door to see his dime peice wife 

"Jenna u need I calm down, m8" Tyler spoke to her in soft, gentle words 

"tHERE WAS A CHRISTMAS TREEEE" Jenna screamed 

Josh looked up 

 

"MAH CHRISTMAS TREEE" josh screeched

 

Tyler looked behind Jenna to see a bag there

 

Josh sprinted towards the door and pushed through Jenna and Ty, grabbing the Christmas tree bag

 

He then continued to bring the tree inside and drag it into the living room 

 

Jenna seemed satisfied when the chirstmas tree was out of her sight

Josh opened the bag 

 

"oH NO"

 

 

 

 

Inside the bag there was a wild beebo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I like accidentally posted this but then I edited it so it all good, my dudes.
> 
>  
> 
> 200 HITS WTF
> 
>  
> 
> OK IM SO HAPPY LIKE OML
> 
>  
> 
> hhshahshjsksjsnkskskejdidjfjj


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> !!suprise apperence!!

The forehead man sat and stared at josh

 

He stared back

 

Josh then scream

 

Ty and Jenna rush in

"W000t" Tyler yells

 

"THERE IS A WILD BEEBO IN HEREE" jish screamed back although try are all in the same frickety fracking room 

Brendon grunted "ffs josh why am I in this place, last thing I remember is there was a guy in the Chiffon skirt and I had I wear heels and-"

"sHUT UP BEEB0" josh screamed

 

"WHERE IS MAH TREEEEE"

 

Everyone simply shrugged and brendon stepped out of the bag

 

Josh growled and looked a the bag

 

He wanted his tree

And he was gonna get it

 

-

 

"jOSH CHILL M88888" Ty screamed as josh drove on the highway, cutting people off and Swerving in and out of the lane. Brendon and Jenna clung to their seatbelts for dear Life

 

They eventually took an exit, getting off the highway and pulled into a Walmart. 

 

He got out of the car and grabbed the bag in the back and stormed inside as the other three followed him.

 

Josh ran to the costumer service area and shoved the bag onto the counter

"wHOS IS THIS" josh yelled at the cashier

 

He looked down at the name tag which said "HI MY NAME IS: Patrick ILL BE HLAD TO HELP YOU"

Patrick simply shrugged "sir you'll need a recipt"

"M8 I IDNT BUY THIS I WANT TO KNOW WHO DID THO"

 

"Jfc chill bro, idk who's body bag that is"

 

"R000000000000000000000000000000000d"

Josh screeched and ran out of the store

 

Its gonna be a long day

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Long chapter for you guys <3
> 
>  
> 
> I LOVE YOUR GUYS FEEDBACK LIKE IM DYING OF LAUGHTER
> 
>  
> 
> ily guys sm
> 
>  
> 
> <3333


	8. Creme frap with 3 pumps of toffee nut and 3 pumps of Caramel and a Caramel drizzle

josh sat in his car and he cri

 

Brendon, Tyler, and Jenna just sat out side 

Brendon was in a shopping cart, riding around in it

"beebo pls-" ty said

"I ROAM THE CITY IN SHOPPING CART, SHUT IT JOSEPH" brendon screeched 

 

Jenna sighed 

"Ty Wtf why am I here."

"JENNA DON'T YOU TEST ME, JUST BECAUSE I PLAY THE PIANO DOESN'T MEAN IM NOT WILLING TO TAKE YOU DOWN" Ty yelled

 

He instantly regretted it

"I'm sorry... Youre just out of my mind..."

 

Jenna rolled her eyes and pulled out her phone "I'm gonna Uber home"

 

And Jenna was gone

-

 

Ty eventually got Brendon out of the shopping cart and tapped on the drivers window of Josh's car

Josh looked up with sad eyes

Ty opened the door and hugged his friend

 

"We'll get your Christmas tree"

Josh sighs

He rlly wants his Christmas tree

\- 

 

Tyler got Into the front seat with brendon in the passenger side and josh in the back. They need food

 

They drove to a coffee shop and all got out, walking in.

 

Josh and brendon sat down as Ty ordered 

The barista sighed and spoke in a monotone voice. 

"Welcome to Miss Jackson cafe, my name is gerard, how can I help you?"

 

"One black coffee, a Creme frap with three pumps of toffee nut, three pumps of Carmel and a Carmel drizzle and a strawberry banana smoothie." 

The Gerard sighed as he typed in the overly complicated order.

"Anything else?"

"a chRISTMAS TREE" josh yelled from across the cafe, earning several turning of the heads

 

"Ffs josh stfu" brendon said 

Gerard rolled his eyes "that'll be 8.90"

Ty pulled out a 10 

"Keep the change my dude"

He said as he walked back to the two other men.

Josh was looking down at his phone 

A ping came from his phone 

 

 

 

 

0192834756: Send nudes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is kinda a filler??? Idk
> 
> I'm a sucker for a good song reference


	9. Chapter 9

"iTS A SIGN" josh said as he waved his phone in the air

"Josh wtf" Ty said

"M8 nudes= noodles aND NOODLES ARE IN SPAGHETTI AND SPAGHETTINIS SOLD AT WALMART"

"wE ARE NOT GOING BACK TO WALMARTTTTT" beebo yelled

 

Josh sighed

"Josh, why can't we just buy you another Christmas tree?????" 

"cAUSE I WANT MY REGUALAR CHRISTMAS TREEEE"

"Joshua wtf"

josh started to tear up

Ty sighed and ran his hand through his hair in frustration

He had to do something.

 

-

 

The trio had may their way back to Josh's apartment, jish had fallen asleep in the car, giving Ty and brendon enough time to run into Walmart and grab another Christmas tree. They ran up the stairs and burst into his apartment trying to set it up. They eventually got it set up and josh had woken up just in time. 

He walked up the stairs and squeeled with joy as he saw the Christmas tree.He jumped around the tree smiling and giggling. Tyler and brendon watched like two proud parents. 

 

Josh never found out that the tree was a fake. 

And Jenna never stepped foot into Josh's house cause the tree was up 24-7

 

Jenna h8s Christmas trees.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story wasn't going to go anywhere wih how slow the chapters were going, so I ended it.
> 
>  
> 
> BUT FEAR NOT MY CHILDREN
> 
> ANOTHER FIC IS COMING
> 
>  
> 
> and thank you babes so much for 290 hits
> 
> I'm so grateful for all of you <3
> 
> Ill get working on the next fic, it'll be like this style - random and memetastic.
> 
>  
> 
> Have a wonderful day/night <333


	10. Not again

\- Private message with Tyler and Josh -

Spooky Jim - roses are red, harambe was shhot, get in my bed, you're kinda hot

Ukescreamo - josh wtf I'm married

Spooky Jim - oops sorry, that was for my Christmas tree

Ukescreamo - josh wtf

Ukescreamo - josh your tree doesn't have a phone

Spooky Jim - not yet

UkeScreamo changed his name to joshwhathef

joshwhathef changed his name to  
screwyouwo

screwyouwo changed his name to  
Rd count

Rd count changed his name to  
Tyjo

Spooky Jim - o

 

-

Josh looked up from his phone as long continue to come as pings continuously came from his phone, Tyler till changing his name

"Why don't you change your name to jennalover and ill change mine to treelover"

Tyler slowly looked up from his phone

 

"Josh, we need to talk."

Josh stared at him with puppy dog eyes as he walked across the room and sat down next to him.

"Josh...You need to get rid off the tree..."

"The tree that we searched all god damn day for in the other chapter?"

Ty nodded

 

Josh sighed

 

He knew what had to be done

 

He stood up and walked over to the tree, before unplugging it and softly picking it up

 

And throwing the tree out of his window, glass shattering as the tree went

 

Down

 

Down

 

Down

 

Down

 

Rip tree 2k16

 

The tree has landed on a car

 

The owner of the car ran towards the tree-impaled car

"mY CAR"

He fell to the ground, his name badge falling off

It read:

HI MY NAME IS Patrick AND ILL BE GLAD TO HELP YOU

Suddenly a wild jenna ran up behind the stump and whispered heavily into his ear.

 

 

"I hate Christmas Trees"

She sped off

 

The owner of the car sighed

 

Is this what he got for not finding who the body bag belonged to?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SO THE SEQUAL TO THIS FIC SUCKED
> 
>  
> 
> SO IM GONNA COMBINE THE TWO AND CONTINUE THIS
> 
> LOVE YA BUNCHES:)


	11. Beebo y

Tyler walked behind josh and gently pasted his shoulder

 

"You did the right thing, pal."

Josh sighed a bit and nodded

The deed has been done 

 

Soon loud knocking came to the door. Josh went over and opened the door.  
"dID YOU DO IT" a loud beebo appeared 

Josh nodded silently 

"THANK GOD, NOW I CAN'T TELL YOU THAT TY AND I WENT OUT AND GOT YOU THAT TREE AND THE OTHER TREE WAS A FAKE."

Josh stood there, taking in the words

Tyler also stood there, wilst face palming

Josh turned to Tyler

"Is that true...?"  
Josh asked him, tears threatening to leave his face

 

"g0TTA BLAST" Ty screamed before running down the hall

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Christmas trees really does something to a person.


	12. Willy the clown

Tyler blasted so much he could've been in the past.

Brendon ran after Ty.

They both ran into a coffee shop and Tyler flopped into a chair

Brendon flopped next to him

"why didn't you tell him Ty?"  
Brendons questioned

"Did you see the way he looked at that tree? He loved that tree Brendon. hE LOVED IT"

Tyler broke into a sob

What could he do?

a loud throat clearing by the same barista they had in the last few chapters indicated that they needs to be quiet.

Brendon rolled his eyes and got up with Tyler, leading him out of the shop.

"You can't be like this forever...."

Brendon said, trying to break the silence. 

"Josh is your best friend, you guys are always there for each other. You can't end your relationship like this."

Brendon patted Ty on the back and gave him a look of sympathy 

Suddey, Ty got a text

He opened up his phone 

 

 

-Private message with 0192837464 -

0192837465: send n00ds or willy the clown will get you at your school


	13. rip jenna

Private message with Tyler and 0192837464

 

Anon: send n00ds or Willie the clown will get you at your school 

Ty: no.

Anon: :(((( why not m8

Ty: cause I'm married 

Anon: o rip.

Ty: :////

Ty blocked anon

-

 

Ty sighed

He had to face josh at some point

 

But he thought

 

Not today

 

-

Brendon had taken Tyler home

Ty was to heart broken to see josh

 

All he saw were josh eyes filled with Dissapointment

He was laying in his bed. Words flying at him like bullets

 

Ill never be  
Be what you see inside  
You say I'm not alone  
But I'm petrified  
You say that you are close  
Is close the closes star?  
You just fall twice as hard  
You just fall twice as hard.

 

He cri

 

He didnt know what to do

Say sorry?

Hug him?

Buy him another tree?

A soft knock came from the door

Ty's head jerked up

 

He slowly walked over and opened the door

 

"tY THERE WAS A CHRISTMAS TREE ON A MANS CAR"

A screaming Jenna appeared 

 

"Jesus Christ Jenna" Ty pulled her into a hug

 

https://www.instagram.com/p/BJ3mLCNjYci/?hl=en


	14. Harambe

Jenna had settled down as was in the living room, watching TV.

 

Ty decided to go out

He needed to clear his mind for a while

He went to the zoo

 

-

He was walking around the park, looking at all the animals when he heard a scream

 

Tyler ran towards the noise

A kid had fallen into the gorilla enclosure. 

Ty knew what he had to do

He jump

Down

 

Down

 

Down

 

Down

 

Down 

He went

 

He fell into the enclosure and fell right next to the kid

 

Tyler grabbed the kid and ran towards a wall, holding the child.

The gorilla wasn't very aggressive and decided to go do something else.

Tyler and the kid was safe.

Someone apart of the zoo staff threw down a latter and Tyler got the kid safety up to his mother

 

And that's how harambe was saved

 

Ty had walked out of the zoo, feeling proud of what he had done.


End file.
